Je te retrouverai un jour
by Swina-Midona
Summary: Juste une fois, te revoir te toucher , t'admirer, juste être avec toi après tout les moments passée ensemble toi sur mon dos, toi dans mon ombre, juste te retrouver avouer mes sentiments et vivre avec toi...Juste te revoir toi, Princesse du Crépuscule. Toi... Midona...


Link resta bouche bée. Bouche bée devant ce miroir brisé , ce seul et unique objet qui lui permettait de revoir celle avec qui il avait passé des moments inoubliables, des moments tristes, des moments joyeux. Et elle ne le reverrai jamais, il ne la reverra jamais. Jamais...

La princesse Zelda elle semblait confuse et triste, une larme glissait le long de ses douces joues. La princesse du crépuscule était brave forte mais tendre et attentionnée envers son presque tout fais pour le sauver. Quoi que , elles se ressemblaient beaucoup après réflexion. Zelda reprit contenance, elle ne devait pas se laisser submerger par ces émotions en tant que princesse. Elle tourna la tête pour observer Link, son héros le héros de tous, l'élu des déesse. Il était tête baissée. Zelda vit une goutte sur le sol sablé. Il pleurait...

Ne t'en fais pas, on la reverra un jour...

C'est tout ce qu'elle pouvait dire, même si cela était faux elle voulait trouver un moyen de réconforter son ami. Elle s'approcha de lui et posa une main sur son épaule tremblante.

Rentrons il va se faire tard pour traverser le désert, ajouta t-elle

Impossi...

Pardon ?

Impossible, qu'elle puisse... revenir ,dit Link secoué de sanglots.

Elle lui leva la tête, son index sur le menton. Elle observa se visage, ce si beau visage : lèvres ourlées,yeux bleu océans, cheveux bruns-blonds. Il était vraiment beau. Même en pleurs.

-Je te jure, sur les trois déesses, que je ferai tout, absolument tout pour que tu puisse la revoir, assura t-elle.

Alors d'un élan de pitié et de tendresse, elle posa ses douces lèvres contre les siennes Link pris au dépourvu et ressentant aucun sentiment envers la princesse la repoussa violemment. Si violemment qu'elle faillit s'écraser au sol avant de se reprendre. Elle remit droite.

-Désolé... Princesse ...M..Mais je n'est au... aucun sentiment pour vous, bafouilla t-il.

Puis il partit en courant dans le désert . La princesse le regarda partir puis disparaître. Elle savait qui il aimait.

Arrivé près d'une plante qui lui permettait d'appeler sa fidèle jument, Link s'arrêta. Il la cueillit, puis siffla dedans, lui même submerger par la mélodie. Puis il attendit qu'elle arrive en repensant aux moments précédents. Midona...

Non ! Il ne devait pas y penser, il tomberait aussitôt dans une grande et longue dépression. Il pensait, que Midona viendrait le voir quelques fois qu'ils partagerait des moments complices et que...

Epona arriva en plein galop et s'arrêta juste en face de son maître. Il se leva et caressa tendrement son chanfrein et ses naseaux. Puis il grimpa en selle et partit au grand galop.

Zelda quant à elle devait rentrer par moyens magiques puisque Link n'est plus là. Elle pensa très fort à sa chambre au palais. Puis elle eut l'impression qu'on la tirai de force, qu'on l'aspirait, que son corps fondait. Puis elle atterrit brusquement sur le sol. Normalement après qu'elle se soit habitué a voyager ainsi, elle devrait ne plus sentir la douleur. Des servantes s'affairent déjà pour lui préparer sa robe du souper. Quand elles la virent apparaître subitement dans la chambre elle poussèrent des petits cris. Impa entra dans la chambre. Toujours aussi élégante et forte.

-Où étiez vous ? Demanda t-elle d'un ton impérieux

Elle fixai à présent la princesse de ses yeux rouges et froids . Zelda ne céda pas le regard, en ce moment avec Impa ça n'allait pas du mieux.

Eh bien, j'était partie raccompagner la noble princesse Midona dans son royaume. C'est ce que doit faire toute personne dirigeante, qui reçoit une personne à au rang dans son territoire, n'est ce pas ?

La seule héritière du trône ne doit pas s'absenter ainsi, sans protection. Vous devez prendre soin de votre royaume aussi bien la princesse du Crépuscule le fait avec le sien , mais apparament vous préférez en faire qu'à votre tête et faire courir votre peuple dans la désolation, dit Impa d'un ton dur.

Puis la gouvernantes sortit, la tête haute. Ses paroles blessèrent profondément Zelda qui l'était déjà à cause du départ de Midona mais elle ne le montra pas et garda la tête haute et fière face à ses servantes qui lui jetaient des petits coups d'oeil inquiets .

Cela ne sert à rien de vous affairez ainsi, dit t-elle plus durement que d'habitude , je n'irai pas au souper, je n'est pas faim, faîtes parvenir se message à mon père. Vous pouvez disposez.

Sur ce elle attendit que les domestique sortent puis elle ferma la porte à clé. Elle voulait être seule. Elle se dévêtit rangea ses affaires et enfila sa robe de chambre. Zelda s'allongea sur son grand et laissèrent ses pensées l'envahirent.

Link... Elle l'aimait, elle en était sûre. Mais lui ? Non. Trop modeste pour aimer une princesse trop gentille pour profiter d'elle, trop réservé et triste pour avoir quelconque sentiment envers elle. Il aimait quelqu'un d'autre une jeune femme du même âge qu'elle qui pouvait le combler. Midona...


End file.
